Stocking Rose vs. John/Creamy Mami
Creamy Mami appears as a secret playable character in Stocking Rose vs. John. She is unlocked by completing Arcade Mode with 15 characters. Background Story Opening After the events of Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel. Yu Morisawa goes back to being an average teenager girl, but one day, her city has been destroyed by Orochi's minions and steals their friends' souls (including his parents). Sawing the terrors, Yu saw Orochi for the first time, who attacks her with Marukare, and prepares to steal her soul, but luckily, she was saved by Lisa Lisa, who uses the Red Stone of Aja to stun Orochi, then picks up Yu to take her in a safer place. 3 days later, Yu wakes up, only to find Lisa Lisa, Pollon daughter of Apollo, Kuro-Chan the cyborg cat, Go Kato of the Bee Hive, Nanà the supergirl android, and Spank in the hospital, very far away from her city. Lisa Lisa explains to Yui that Orochi was broke free by Frieza using Minion's Demon Sword and they want her to help defeating Orochi, but Yu dosen't have fighting ablilities, nor the magic wand, so Pollon creates a replica of the magic wand, since then, Yu transforms into Creamy Mami to fight Orochi, and one day, she will form a new band. Ending After Orochi was defeated, Creamy's dream of forming a new band called All-Star Team had come true. She tours in the streets of New York, which became a success, Rock Howard, a follow fan, ask for a autograph, but Creamy says to him ワナは私たちのバンドに参加? (Wana wa watashitachi no bando ni sanka?), which translates to "Wanna join our band?" and Rock asks "No, i'm terrible to any musical instruments and singing", Creamy, amused, sign the autograph and gave it to Rock. Go Kato talks to Creamy that the boss sended a message that they will have a tour in Coliseum of Rome, Italy, it ends with a freeze frame of Creamy jumping in joy. Movelist Special Moves *Musical Note: Creamy sings with her mic, which summons notes from her mouth. Can be delayed. *Butterfly Beam: Summons Pollon to fires a small rainbow beam to her opponent. *Bazooka Blast: Summons Kuro-Chan to fire an upward missile from his buster cannon. Can be used as a anti-air attack. *Aja Counter: Creamy peforms her signature peace pose. When hitting, she summons Lisa Lisa and uses the Red Stone of Aja to stun the opponent, much like how she stuns Orochi in Creamy's opening story. *Magical Somersault: Creamy peforms an upward flipkick with magic effect. Can peform another flipkick. Super Moves *Multi Machine Gun: Summons Kuro-Chan and fires a barrage of bullets to his opponent, ending with a short blast. *Spank's Headbutt Attack: Creamy attempts to grab her opponent, if sucess, she slaps them 5 times. She then picks up Spank, and throws him, as he peforms a straight forward headbutt. Hyper Attack *Creamy's All-Star Team: Creamy walks, then stops with a wink. If success, he calls all of her gang to attack the opponent, then transforms to Yui, and finishes off with a jumping knee, after that, she then transforms back to Creamy. Misc. Intro Yu brings her magic wand and pronnounces those words "pampulu-pimpulu-parim-pampùm, pimpulu-pampulu-parim-pampùm", which transforms her into Creamy. Taunt Creamy swings her mic and says "あなたが歌いたいですか? (Anata ga utaitaidesu ka?)", which translates to "Do you want to sing?" Victory Creamy turns back to Yu, and poses with her gang while saying "これはオールスターチームであり、あなたは私たちを打つことができない! 私の名前は森沢優です! (Kore wa ōrusutāchīmudeari, anata wa watashitachi o utsu koto ga dekinai! Watashinonamaeha morisawa yūdesu!)", which translates to "This is the All-Star Team, and you can't beat us! My name is Yu Morisawa!" Win Quotes *ある日、私がバンドを結成するつもりだと私は世界的に人気が出るだろう、それは素晴らしいだろう! (Aru Ni~Tsu, watashi ga bando o kessei suru tsumorida to watashi wa sekai-teki ni ninki ga derudarou, sore wa subarashīdarou!), which translates to "One day, i'm going to form a band and i will be popular worldwide, that would be awesome!" *あなたは私が敗北している人々へのサインを受け入れない、人気のポップスターを相手にチャンスを立っていない (Anata wa watashi ga haiboku shite iru hitobito e no sain o ukeirenai, ninki no poppusutā o aite ni chansu o tatte inai.), which translates to "You don't stand a chance against a popular popstar, i don't accept autographs to people who are defeated." *私はいつも遅れてより多くの曲のために仕事に生産される、ああそうねえ、私は遅刻つもりだ! (Watashi wa itsumo okurete yori ōku no kyoku no tame ni shigoto ni seisan sa reru, ā sōne e, watashi wa chikoku tsumorida!), which translates to "I always late for work for more songs to be produced, oh geez, i'm gonna be late!" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stocking Rose vs. John Category:Unlockable